


Normal is Over-rated

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: After years of dating, can Blake pop the question?





	Normal is Over-rated

The candles were lit, the table set, the food ready and staying warm in the oven. It was the perfect meal, for the perfect night.

Blake sat in the kitchen and panicked. Five years, they had dated for five years, had lived three of those years together. The ring in her pocket felt like lead, although they had talked about being more than girlfriends since before buying a place together. She wanted this to happen,but she also felt like she was tying herself down. It conflicted all inside her.

Her scroll buzzed on the counter, and Blake snatched it up.

“Sorry kitty, traffic is bad, going to be a bit late home.” The text glowed cheerily up from the screen and made Blake want to hide in the cabinets.

Deciding that she needed help, Blake pulled her mother’s number up on her scroll. It rang a few times before a sleepy voice answer.

“Blake, honey, what’s wrong?”

It was nearly seven in the evening in Vale, and Menagerie was eight hours ahead. She called her mother in the middle of her night.

“Sorry mom, it’s just…” She stuck her finger in the pocket of her dress, fiddling with the ring. “I’m sorry for calling you so late, I’ll talk to you later.”

There was a snort on the other end of the line. “You finally going to propose to that lovely woman?”

“What, mom, how do you know that?” Blake crouched on top of her counters, the ring in her hand. When nervous, Blake always felt better when she had the high ground.

“I’m your mother, dear. Also you wouldn’t have called in the middle of the night and then wanted to hang up if it was actually dangerous. So, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I am going to propose to Yang, it’s just that I’m so scared.” The silver band sparkled in her hand as she rolled it between her fingers. “I made a nice dinner, set out candles, even got a bottle of champagne, but just, I don’t know.”

“That’s cause that isn’t how you do it,” Kali said matter of factly.

“What do you mean that isn’t how you do it?” Blake stood and paced along the counters now.

Kali giggled through the phone. “I mean that is such a normal way of proposing. You guys are not normal. You met in a forest full of Grimm, you started dating because that-” The voice on the other end of the line took on a very sharp edge “-worm of a man cut off her arm. You moved in together because of that accident in the dorm.”

“That wasn’t us, Mom!” Blake laughed at the memory. Ren and Nora managed to burn down half of the dorm, but Yang had been the one to save all of Blake’s books. The memory filled her eyes with tears.

“And the first time you had us meet, you signed up your father and her for a boxing match.”

“In my defense, she made me duel Ruby for the right to share her bed in the dorms, so fair’s fair.”

Kali laughed. “This is what I mean, this is too normal for you. I’d say you should propose to her while you joust on Nevermores, but that might be a bit much. A homemade romantic dinner just doesn’t feel like you two. It feels like what that white hair girl would do.”

That made Blake frown. This was very similar to how Weiss proposed to Pyrrha. It was very much a Weiss thing to do.

“I think maybe you’re right, Mom, but what do you suggest?”

“I’m liking the jousting Nevermore idea more and more now.”

“MOM!”

“It’s very fitting for both of you, is all I’m saying. Or maybe dueling with motorcycles, since she got you into that dangerous sport.”

“Motorcycle riding is not a dangerous sport, it’s a good way to travel through the city, and it saves on parking.” Blake’s ear twitched. “Why do you always bring it up, I’m a Huntress, that is way more dangerous.”

“Because I enjoy taunting you,” Kali said, laughing. “And I think I’ve proved my point. I’m sure she would love a romantic gesture with the proposal, but I think you know it’s not the proper way to do it. I’m sure you’ll find the right time and place.”

“Thanks Mom, I’ll do that. Sleep well.” Blake hung up and sighed. She put out the candles and turned on some lights. She changed out of her dress into her normal leggings and top.

When Yang finally arrived home, Blake sat at the table with their normal plates, although they normally didn’t eat grilled salmon and veggies.

“Sorry I’m late, hun, traffic was horrible.” Yang eyed the food, hunger drawing her to the table. “But I got us a contract for south Vale in a week. You excited?”

Blake picked up her fork and started eating. “Is it that one with the Nevermore nests?”

“Yup.” Yang said as she too started digging in.

“I can say that I can’t wait…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, check out my [Tumblr](https://today-we-write-tomorrow-we-die.tumblr.com) for WIPs and short prompts and if you enjoyed this story, a cup of [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA) is always appreciated, thanks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
